


rest

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Itaru welcomes Tsumugi home on a late night.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> happy itatsumu week, organized on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ittmweek2021) if you want to see some other works + art!!  
> prompt: study - late night, loosely incorporated. hope you enjoy this quick lil contribution!!

Five seconds until it’s time to completely crush this boss-fight with his team—and then Itaru heard a soft, familiar knock on his door, one he’d recognize anywhere, even through his expensive gaming headphones, even at 11:32 PM on a Wednesday night when MMO gaming hour is just starting up and your roommate isn't home.

Well, forget MMO gaming hour.

* * *

23:32:23 > taruchi: sorry gotta go good luck bye   
23:32:24 > knotknack099: go where   
23:32:25 > knotknack099: wait r u leaving   
23:32:26 > place-holding: R U LEAVING /NOW/???   
23:32:27 > g1lded: WTF NOT NOW DUDE CANTIT WAIT   
23:32:27 > otheeeeer0293: NO   
23:32:27 > knotknack099: shit   
23:32:27 > MenderBread: NO   
23:32:27 > place-holding: NO

\- taruchi has logged out. -

* * *

Four seconds to log out, and it took as close to three seconds as he could get to sprint and open the door, crossing his fingers that he’d kept his habit of shoving mess to the side earlier that day even if he didn’t have this visitor in the afternoon like always.

He flipped the lightswitch on and ran his fingers through his hair before he turned the handle to greet his guest, a little out of breath. It was late and maybe a little ridiculous to run twice as much as he had the entire week in a few seconds, but honestly, it’s worth it when you know who’s at the door.

Itaru opened the door to an angel backlit in moonlight, then frontlit by room light—Tsumugi squinted adorably when the artificial brightness hit him, and Itaru grinned, the relief of a time apart being over settling over him.

“Welcome back, Tsumugi. You’re early.”

Smiling back and stepping into the room, Tsumugi replied, “I’m home, Itaru. And yeah, we basically just arrived—well, I dropped my stuff off at my room first, but anyway, the staff at the theater helped us pack up the props after our last show, so we caught an earlier train and made it home tonight instead of tomorrow. I’m not interrupting you or anything, am I?” There was a tinge of matching breathlessness to his voice, evidence of the effort he’d probably put into running up and down the stairs from room 204 to 103.

“Nah, I didn’t have anything to do tonight. Shouldn’t you be resting from your trip, though?” His question was half rhetorical, half not—he  _ did _ want Tsumugi to rest, but also, why would he pass up a chance to be together with him?

Somewhere along the way from the door to the couch, the two had joined hands, intertwined their fingers as naturally as anything. Natural as it was by now, it still made Itaru’s chest flutter in a significantly more dramatic way than any gamer’s high, and he almost forgot what he’d just asked.

“Aha…” Tsumugi squeezed Itaru’s hand before sinking into the couch, pulling Itaru down beside him and grabbing a pillow with his free hand. A boyish smile on his face, he said, “Well, you  _ are _ resting for me? My other excuse for coming is, um, I brought some flashcards for you to help me make for Taichi.”

Itaru looked at him incredulously. “Tutoring? I thought we stopped disguising dates as tutoring discussions ages ago.”

Tsumugi swatted playfully at Itaru’s face (somewhat unsuccessfully, since Itaru dodged) and replied, “They were never  _ disguised, _ I didn’t even know I wanted a date with you. After that they were very clearly dates. In the first place,  _ you _ didn’t even know you wanted a date, you were worse than me in figuring us out.”

“Hmm, was I? I don’t seem to recall.”

“You were! Just ask anybody who caught you staring, I bet Kazunari’s even got a pic—mmph!”

Hand over Tsumugi’s mouth, Itaru sing-songed, “Suddenly I really feel like making flashcards for a hardworking student! Unless…” Dropping his hand, he looked straight at Tsumugi, and said, “Resting time? I don’t know if someone as hopeless with technology as you are can even have a battery, but I sure do, and it could do with some charging.”

Tsumugi stared back at him and an incredibly telling noise came out of his mouth—laughter, not held back very well.

Itaru might be good at keeping up facades, but there is only so much you can do when your boyfriend is looking at you like you’re a fool and giggling. Fair enough, since that was absolutely in the top-ten list of cheesy lines used in shoujo manga—it was one step above Tsumugi’s “you  _ are _ resting for me” and one step too far from natural. Itaru’s patented boyfriend-material expression withered and his cheeks turned red in a second, lips scrunched up in mild embarrassment.

“Okay, forget that. Do you want to cuddle?”

He didn’t need to ask twice; Tsumugi had already fallen into his chest, a happy sigh escaping from his lips. “Wow, I thought you’d never ask.” Turning his head to look at Itaru again, less judgmentally this time, and he smiled. “I missed hanging out with you every other day while I was gone. Though I gotta say, drinking with the troupe definitely takes place in more exquisite venues.”

“Ugh, no need to rub it in. Yeah, yeah, my room is a subpar chilling spot—actually, I’m jealous, you know? Only Azuma finds nice bars, when I’m forced to go out with my coworkers it’s always an izakaya.”

“You get those nice bars yourself when the Company goes out to drink, no need to be jealous. And they’re definitely more exquisite, but they don’t have you or this couch...” Tsumugi’s head dropped heavy on Itaru’s shoulder and his words slowed.

_ See, you do need rest, _ Itaru thought, and absentmindedly lifted his fingers to stroke Tsumugi’s hair. “Thanks, I do pride myself on this couch. It was a nice investment.”

“Mmhmm. A great one…” With those words, Tsumugi was already off to dreamland.

Itaru gazed at Tsumugi, feeling warmer than he had been for nearly a month without the other man. He whispered, “Good night,” and looked up, regretting that he turned on the lights just a little.

Regardless of Sakyo’s wrath, it’d be fine for tonight, wouldn’t it? Itaru’s eyelids were starting to droop with the sleepiness of total comfort, despite the time being hours early relative to when he usually slept.

Yup, the only choice tonight was to sleep on the couch with Tsumugi against him. His curtains were drawn, so no one could peek in and see the lights on. And it was so,  _ so  _ comfortable, not to mention a relief to be here together… Thinking that, Itaru promptly followed Tsumugi and fell asleep, contentedness tinging his entire expression.

A good night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> * an izakaya is a casual bar in japan!
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> pov you are me and you posted an itatsumu fic in 2020 that took up the majority of the tag at the time, aND NOW THERE IS A WEEK AND MULTIPLE WORKS FOR IT, i am happy as a clam, i am thriving <33


End file.
